User blog:NasuHime/Nasu is disgusted. WTF is wrong with humanity?
I'm so disgusted right now. I want to punch something. The tragedy at the Sandy Hook Elementary is practically being pissed on. I need to rant and rage about what I just found out before I hurt someone. I'm going to be straightforward about this, no beating around the bush. Westboro "Baptist Church" have decided to picket the funerals of the victims who died in the Newtown CT shooting. They said that God sent the shooter. If you're not familiar with the heathens, here's their wikipedia page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Westboro_Baptist_Church Their so evil the KKK doesn't want anything to do with them. These people are absolutely terrible. They have messed with my home. I live in a small town in Kansas, and Westboro is only an hour or two away in our capital, Topeka. About a year ago, there was a grain elevator explosion (Bartlett Grain Explosion) in my town, and six people died. One of them, a 21 year-old man who had served in the military, was to have his funeral in town. The "Church" decided they were going to picket his funeral, they said that God sent the explosion, and that he deserved to die for serving in the military (That's how f***ing crazy these people are). My school is right beside the funeral home the planned to picket. They didn't get very far. Hundreds of people from my town and elsewhere made a "wall of love" to shield the mourners. The picketers left a few minutes after, because they couldn't get through the wall of people, who were all singing amazing grace, which I could hear from my classroom. They had their own bodygaurds (Police) protecting them, but they never made it through. I was so proud of my little town. Not even a month later, a policeman was shot and killed, and the shooter committed suicide. Westboro goes on about how that was our punishment for not letting them picket in our town. How can something that supposed to be based on love and forgiveness, be so full of hate? It's as their asking to be assasinated. Fortunately, it seems like the "wall of love" strategy thing will also be used in the Sandy Hook funerals. Also, Anonymous (Famous Hacker group), hacked Westboro's website, and released personal information of Westboro's members including their home adressess, e-mail, and phone-numbers, saying: "Instead, we have unanimously deemed your organization to be harmful to the population of The United States of America, and have therefore decided to execute an agenda of action which will progressively dismantle your institution of deceitful pretext and extreme bias, and cease when your zealotry runs dry." If something happens to the people, I wouldn't feel an inkling of guilt. Although I probably shouldn't be saying stuff like that, because that's what they want. Attention. To make people as hateful as them. Many people are working against them to keep them from picketing the funerals, which gives me some relief. I still want to punch Fred Phelps in the face though. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Real life